


Strange Love: (Don't Let the Madness Change Us)

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: The last thing Tony sees before he succumbs to his own slumber is the look of sleepy concern etched upon Clint’s normally upbeat face.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Like 500 variations of the above pairings, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Strange Love: (Don't Let the Madness Change Us)

Clint doesn’t miss a beat, shooting one of his exploding arrows straight at an Amebids head, causing the jellyfish like structure to implode, sending goop everywhere.

Natasha gags as the substance clings to her hair, coating the left side of her face as well. She wipes a chunk off, tossing it at Clint.

“Hey now,” he smirks, shaking his head. “Play fair.”

“Find a better way to kill those things!” She supplies before jumping and catching Steve’s shield as he tosses it into the air. It pulls her upward and she lands in a nearby tree, shooting in fast succession at the aliens beneath her.

To their right, Bucky is fighting an Amebid using hand to hand combat. He quickly gets the upper hand, squeezing the alien tight around the neck until its head pops off. He drops its lifeless corpse to the ground below.

Peter slings a web around two, swinging them off into the distance. They land with an uneventful thud, exploding in a similar manner as Clint’s had. He grins up at Tony, shooting him a thumbs up.

Tony rolls his eyes behind the Iron Man mask but can’t help the smirk that escapes. He fires up his repulsors, shooting himself up into the air. “Friday, I’m gonna need a small missile launch, straight ahead. Fire anytime.”

_Yes, sir._

Friday complies and the shoulders of Tony’s suit extend upwards, launching a bullet sized missile towards one of the Amebid. “Another one bites the dust.”

Meanwhile, Wanda extends her fingers forth, motioning mysteriously. Red magical energy falls from her fingertips, tossing one of the Amebids easily to the side. It splats along the forest floor.

Eventually all of the Amebids either die or retreat, taking off in small, jellied pods that carry two a piece.

Tony waves them off with a smirk before turning towards the group. “I think that went well.”

Natasha rolls her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Speak for yourself,” she mumbles, pointing toward her gelled and gooey hair. Clint snickers.

“Hey guys – guys, I’m not feeling so well.”

Peter is the first to notice the change, most likely due to his super senses.

Tony reaches him first, cupping the back of his head with his hand. “You okay kid? Hey there,” he pauses, helping to seat the boy on a nearby log when it becomes apparent his legs don’t want to work correctly any longer. “I’ve got you.”

“I feel tired,” Peter mumbles, voice laced thick with sleep. “So tired, Mr. Stark. Do you mind if I go to sleep, just for a little bit?”

He’s out like a light before Tony has the chance to respond.

“What in the – ” Tony mumbles, shaking his head.

Wanda falls limp next to Steve moments after, who catches her and gently lays her upon the forest floor.

“Now that you mention it,” Steve yawns. “I’m feeling a bit tired myself.”

“Me too,” Bucky agrees. A chorus of concerned echoes follow.

The last thing Tony sees before he succumbs to his own slumber is the look of sleepy concern etched upon Clint’s normally upbeat face.

* * *

Natasha comes to first, her head pounding and eyes watering wildly. She wipes the tears from off of her cheek, pausing to blink rapidly in attempts to regain full vision.

Everyone else is still splayed out on the ground, limbs wayward and breathing - much to Natasha’s delight - slow but steady.

She sits up, cupping the side of her pounding head. “Dammit,” she mumbles, fingertips twitching absentmindedly.

Something within the pit of her stomach begins to turn and she’s not sure whether to feel nauseous or…aroused.

Natasha can feel the wetness pooling in her panties, causing her a great deal of confusion and embarrassment. Her breasts seem to have swollen, taught with erect nipples. Suddenly she feels an overwhelming urge to kiss someone deeply.

The realization frightens Natasha and she pulls herself up into a standing position, bending forward to shake Peter’s shoulder as he’s the closest one to her.

Peter stirs sleepily, batting his eyelashes in a way that, ashamedly, arouses Natasha further.

“Peter, get up. Peter.” She whispers frantically.

She knows what is happening now, what is going on, and she’s got to get Peter out of here before the drugs completely take over. He’s young, far too naive to be put in a position such as this.

To her dismay, he simply opens both eyes, smiles shyly, and begins to absentmindedly palm at his clothed cock. “It’s hot out here,” he mumbles, shifting slightly.

God, he looks good like that, with his hands in between his legs. Natasha blinks rapidly, shaking away the thoughts. She tells herself it’s all in her head and pulls back, turning to Steve instead.

“Nat, what’s going on?” Steve questions, not even bothering to attempt hiding his gaze upon her breasts. Natasha would roll her eyes if not for her current state of complete arousal. It’s beginning to hurt, the drug fully forming in its effects. Natasha knows what must happen next.

By now the rest of the team has woken or is in the process of waking up.

“Sex pollen,” she mumbles, biting at her lower lip. Steve jumps up upon hearing this, glancing down. He at least has the decency to cover up his half tented erection.

Looking around, it becomes apparent that the majority of the group has come to the same conclusion as Natasha.

Peter looks mortified, but pulls off his shirt nonetheless. He keeps eyeing Wanda and the way her perky breasts and hard nipples poke out behind the fabric of her uniform.

She seems to only have eyes for Clint however, her body gravitating towards his own.

Clint looks both annoyed and aroused to be put in such a position.

Meanwhile, Bucky stands and swallows thickly, little droplets of sweat pooling upon his furrowed brow. He looks dangerous; there’s a glint in his eyes that entices Natasha.

“What – ” Peter coughs, twiddling his fingers absentmindedly. “What now?”

Tony licks at his lower lip, eyeing the kid over. “Now we do the deed or we die. Am I right, Nat?”

Natasha nods quickly, her pupils dilating. “Or we die.” She echoes.

Despite this newfound knowledge, nobody makes to move. It’s painful for all of them to simply stand there, ignoring their bodies reactions to the drug. The longer they do ignore it, the worse off they’ll be until they’re in so much pain they’ll be begging each other to put a gun to their lips.

Steve moves first. Reaching his hand out slowly, he cups Wanda on the shoulder. She gasps loudly, an icy pleasure overtaking the unbearable heat.

The dam breaks.

Natasha swoops forward, her lips crashing against Tony’s own. He pulls her closer, kissing her fiercely.

Bucky doesn’t spare any frivolities, unbuckling his pants he pulls his cock out and begins to stroke himself roughly, admiring the way Wanda and Clint begin to kiss; Steve’s hand now pressed to her back beneath the fabric.

Peter unzips his own pants, abashedly pulling them down and tossing them aside. His boxers tent as he watches the scene unfolding before him. He wants to pause, wants to remember this moment, remember each of their faces, but the heat is becoming insufferable.

Bucky beckons him over with his metal arm, waving a finger. Peter doesn’t hesitate and drops to his knees before the man, pressing his lips against the tip of Bucky’s cock. Peter eats him up like a starving man whose last meal was weeks ago, sucking and slurping at his cock. Precum and spit dribble out past his lip, down his chin, and onto his bare chest.

Tony is suddenly there beside him to lick the droplets up, his tongue feeling like heaven to Peter. Natasha stands behind Tony, kissing Bucky as Peter continues his ministrations.

Not far off Wanda moans wantonly, hips shuddering as she stands before Steve who is also on his knees, mouth suctioned tightly around her pulsating pussy. Clint strokes at his own length, peppering kisses here and there along Wanda’s collarbone.

“Fuck,” she pants out, eyes rolling back. “Need more, please.”

Steve pulls off, licking her up from off of his lips. He stands, helping to position Clint on the forest floor beneath them. He takes his turn, stroking Clint’s hard cock several times in a row before grabbing Wanda by the waist and setting her upon Clint’s hard, waiting cock.

He enters her in one deep thrust and she moans fiercely, bending forward to kiss his lips. Steve pinches Wanda’s left nipple before turning and walking towards Bucky.

They all take turns kissing; Bucky and Steve, then Steve and Natasha, and Natasha and Bucky, until their swollen lips beg for more.

Steve picks Natasha up by the waist, hands on her hips, and she wraps her legs around him. He enters her swiftly and she mewls appreciatively, bouncing on his cock.

Peter pulls off of Bucky with a wet ‘pop’, lips stained ruby and wet. He stands and kisses Steve, caressing his broad shoulders while Natasha rides him.

Tony and Bucky kiss, too, Bucky’s metal hand now wrapped around Tony’s cock. He strokes him quickly and Tony’s belly tightens in the best way possible.

“Wanna fuck somebody,” Peter mumbles against Steve’s lips in between kisses. Steve pulls back, smirking slightly. He motions with one hand towards Bucky, who pulls back from Tony and walks towards Steve.

Steve kisses Bucky on the cheek and somehow it’s more intimate than anything else Peter’s seen all day. He’d be embarrassed to be witness to it if not for his increasing levels of arousal.

Steve pulls Bucky in, whispering something in his ear. When Bucky pulls back he nods and turns to face Peter.

“Fuck me, Pete.” Bucky groans, licking at his lower lip. “Want you to fuck me good.”

Peter trembles at the thought, his knees clinking together clumsily. Bucky takes Peter’s hand within his own, sucking a digit into his mouth, coating it heavily with saliva. He then pulls the shaking hand towards his backside, allowing Peter to slip a finger gingerly inside.

Steve pulls out of Natasha, setting her down gently on the ground. She smiles up at him before walking over towards Clint and Wanda. Clint has Wanda on her back, thrusting into her over and over. Natasha squats above Wanda’s face, pressing her pussy to Wanda’s willing lips.

Steve and Tony lie on the ground, kissing and stroking each other passionately as Bucky bends forward, hands clasped to the tree before him. Peter sighs deeply before lining up his cock and entering the Winter Soldier.

Bucky groans deeply, eyes squinting shut as he takes a moment to adjust to the newfound pressure. Eventually he nods, asking Peter silently to continue, and Peter doesn’t waste any time, pounding in and out of Bucky as though his life depends on it. Peter reaches around, hand clasping Bucky’s cock. He strokes in time with his thrusts.

Natasha and Clint kiss deeply, Wanda between and beneath them. Natasha’s extended arousal takes its toll and her stomach tightens and toes clench as she orgasms against Wanda’s mouth. She moans deeply into Clint’s mouth, rutting her pussy against the younger Avengers face. This causes a chain of events, Wanda’s own orgasm hitting.

Her pussy constricts around Clint and he cums moments after, pulling out just in time to spill his load onto Wanda’s taught, heaving stomach.

Tony finishes moments later, his cum spilling into Steve’s waiting hand. He continues to stroke Steve until he spills his own load as well.

Peter pants, thrusting over and over and bottoming out inside of Bucky who is a mess before him. Peter’s never seen Bucky so exposed, so vulnerable as he is in this moment. He’s moaning and writhing freely, arching back with every one of Peter’s thrusts.

Peter strokes Bucky’s cock once more before he cums, biting so hard at his lower lip that he causes it to bleed.

Peter tries to pull out but Bucky shakes his head, reaching around to keep Peter inside. He cums in Bucky in thick, white spurts.

Peter sighs, finally sated. The arousal dims and the tiredness takes over. For the second time that day, he falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

Clint awakens groggily, pinching at a tight muscle in his neck. He wipes the sleep from his eyes before looking around.

The others begin to stir as well, and that’s when Clint remembers well, everything.

He’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t so turned on by the memories of fucking Wanda senseless. To his relief, there is no pain behind this pleasure. The sex pollen must have warn off. Any stirring in Clint’s boxers right now are solely his. He fist pumps into the air.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Natasha asks, smirking. Clint doesn’t have to say it out loud for her to know exactly what he’d been thinking.

When Peter wakes up he’s cradled into the side of Bucky, his crystal blue orbs trained on Peter’s brown ones. Peter blushes scarlet, licking at his lower lip absentmindedly. “I’m so sorry sir, I – ”

Bucky ‘shhhs’ him, finger pressed to his lips. “Talk later,” he whispers, to which Peter nods in response.

“Well that was one hell of a…something or rather.” Tony stutters. Natasha can’t help but grin, impressed to see the oh so composed Tony Stark rather rattled.

“We can’t speak of this ever again,” Steve says, standing and gathering his clothes. It’s clear he’s mortified.

Clint chuckles, slinging an arm around the mans shoulder. Steve shrugs him off, rolling his eyes. “What’s the matter, pretty boy? Didn’t seem to mind when you had your hand around my cock.”

Steve blushes, turning away.

The tension in the group dissipates at Clint’s teasing, the air clearing. Peter breathes out deeply, enjoying very much the way the fresh air hits his throat.

“What planet are the Amebid from again?” Clint wonders, redressing along with the rest of the group.

Wanda shrugs noncommittally. “Can’t recall. Why?”

“Gotta send ‘em a thank you note,” he chides, wiggling both brows.

The group laughs.

All is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will keep me cool while I'm burning in hell.


End file.
